In Dreams
by NinjaWhisper
Summary: Erza and Jellal discover a way to share experiences before they can truly be together


**In Dreams**

AN- This is a Christmas present for my sister who requested an Erza and Jellal story. I hope the dialogue isn't out of character because I'm not sure I know them inside and out. Let me know if anything seems unlike them so I can improve my abilities for the Fairy Tail fandom. There is no real timeframe, but it occurs after Jellal lies about having a fiancé.

The picnic was perfect. The sunshine beamed down on Erza as she craned her neck, and the heat soaked into her metal armor. Why was she wearing her famous Heart Kreuz battle guard at a picnic? That is a good question, one that Erza did not ask herself. Maybe she was worried that something would attack, even though she was positioned in a secluded area with only nature to watch. Or, she simply felt more comfortable with it on. However, Erza wasn't thinking about her outfit at all, but the cheesecake that awaited her upon the red and white striped blanket.

Sitting cross-legged, her blue skirt just long enough to keep her descent, she leaned forward to delicately scoop out a scrumptious piece of dessert. She pulled back with a smile, ready to fork in the gram cracker and white mixture, when she sensed something from the corner of her artificial eye. Her brown eyes shifted to discover a bird perched on her shoulder. Her eyes became darker when the bird shifted, scratching her shoulder guard, and eyeing the plate of cheesecake. Erza held the cheesecake at a distance and glared scarily at the poor bird. Of course one look from Erza would cause anyone to flee, especially in response to protecting anything sweet, and so the bird spread its wings.

Satisfied, Erza yet again relaxed. She took up the fork but halted when she heard a snorted laugh. Wasn't she alone?

Across from her, Natsu Dragneel sat with his legs lazily outstretched across the blanket, Lucy Heartfilia next to him, settled on her knees. Natsu had a plate of towered sandwiches, which lay on his lap. Lucy swallowed a red grape. Both of them found her very amusing for some reason.

"You know, Erza, you should learn to get comfortable. The sun would feel so much better if you changed out of your armor," Lucy commented.

Erza noted the way the sun caught the Fairy Fail insignia on her right hand. The hand rested peculiarly close to Natsu's own.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked. She was sure a moment ago she had been alone, enjoying the peace and quiet of the gentle breeze.

"We came to eat," Natsu said, stuffing an entire triangle of ham sandwich into his mouth. "Where is the hot sauce?"

Her grip on the fork tightened. "I didn't bring any hot sauce! This is _my_ picnic!"

Natsu shrugged. "It's good anyway, I guess."

"You guess? I made these sandwiches, of course they are good."

"You made them? I figured Mirajane must have made them."

Erza growled low in her throat. "I made them," she said, speaking slowly.

Natsu shrunk back. "Okay, they are good," he said, stuffing in another side of sandwich.

Trying to ignore her guild members, Erza turned her attention back to the cheesecake. She took a bite, closed her eyes, and savored the sensation of the smooth dessert. When she opened her eyes, she almost choked. Lucy had her head against Natsu's shoulder and he was feeding her grapes. She had a dreamy look on her face as her pink lips opened for another round piece of fruit.

This wasn't right. This was inconsiderate for one, and strange for another. Natsu was too immature and lightheaded to show such seduction. This scene was too much like something that came out of one of her romance novels.

"Mmmm," Lucy murmured.

"I've got your hot sauce right here," Natsu said.

What the . . . ? Erza was all for her friends being happy, but this was . . . just not right.

Speaking of happiness, Happy popped in. He flew around the blanket, not in a circle but a heart. "Natsu li-kes Lucy. Lucy li-kes Natsu. They are in looove!"

Erza gritted her teeth. The blue exceed was definitely not there a moment ago. Something clicked then in response to all the incongruences.

Erza rose to her feet. She pointed the prongs of her fork at Happy, Natsu, and Lucy. "This is _my_ picnic and _my_ dream. I want you all to leave."

And like that, they all vanished. Erza stood there, taking in deep breaths. She sat back down and devoured the rest of her cheesecake. Lucid, comprehending with awe what had happened, Erza realized that she was in control. This was a dream, and she could do whatever she chose. She could create a thousand pies and eat them without having to worry about calories. She could surround herself with cutsie girlie things and not have to worry about judgment. The sky was the limit.

First things first. Erza glanced down at the breastplate of her armor, which held the red Fairy Tail emblem, crossed with gold. This really was a safe zone. No one could touch her. Unless she wanted them to, that was. Coming to a decision, Erza allowed the armor to fade away. She could wear anything at all, but Erza settled on nothing instead. She lay back and allowed the sunlight to soak into her naked body. Ah, freedom.

She lay there for a while, allowing her mind to drift. She was still slightly peeved that she had dreamed about Natsu and Lucy being a sappy couple. It bothered her more than it should. Why? Was it simply because she'd concocted a fake scenario that would never happen? No. . . That wasn't it.

Jealousy?

Erza sat up and crossed her arms over her breasts. It wasn't fair, that's all. For them to have such a good time together while she wasn't allowed to be with anyone. Jellal. . . Erza's eyelids slowly closed. She pictured his face, soft and kind, eyes tinged with regret. How she longed to erase that sadness and replace it with the optimism and innocence of childhood.

When she opened her eyes again it was dark. Her lips parted. Where was the sun? This was her dream, wasn't it? She hadn't told the summer outdoors to disappear.

Experimenting, she held out a palm and concentrated to gather a light ball. With relief, she discovered that she still had power over this dream realm. The glow of the yellow ball lit up her environment and Erza found herself in a cave. The walls were covered in smeary primitive paintings. She bit her lip when she realized that they showed dead bodies and a giant red evil eye. Erza took a hand and wiped the cave walls clean.

The atmosphere was dank and chilly. She shivered, but instead of equipping clothing, she changed the temperature. She could get quite spoiled if she stayed here for long.

She could have changed her location back to the picnic, but instead she walked through the cave corridors, feeling a pull. He was here, her Jellal. They'd always had a bond, even across long distances, and she would always be led back to his presence. The narrow corridor opened up to an open room.

There he was. His arms were held above his head, shackled. Two fire torches were positioned on the wall, lighting the tattoo and bruises on his face. A gash was on his forehead, dried blood in his tousled blue hair. He wore nothing but a pair of black trousers, and his muscular chest and stomach showed deep cuts that hinted at torture. He turned toward her, his eyes seeming black and lost as if begging to be led into the light, but then he averted his gaze with shame.

"Don't . . ." he said. "Don't save me."

Her hand went limp, the light ball disappearing. Erza shivered. Her bare foot moved across the rocky floor, and then the other followed. She came to his side, a shaky hand reaching out, warm liquid running down her cheeks. He kept his face away even when she cupped his jaw.

"I deserve this," he whispered.

"I won't allow this! I won't allow yourself to submit to this suffering! Yes, you've committed crimes but. . . You do not deserve this," Erza declared.

He breathed against her. "Erza . . . Scarlet."

She gave him a watery smile. For a moment she'd been so caught up in the atrocities of his flesh that she'd forgotten that this was her dream. She could do as she pleased. It was up to her where this dream led. She pictured a secluded hot spring at night.

The cave shifted out, replaced by a small water hole with slight steam rising up. A waterfall rushed in the background, falling into a few rounded rocks that peeked out of the surface. The sky was starlit, clear, and complete with a full moon. It was beautiful and romantic. Erza was very proud of her imagination. She concentrated hard to make the water healing to wounds, and in her heart she begged it to be those on the inside as well.

Erza stepped slowly towards the water and felt Jellal's eyes on her. She turned and by the look on his face she wondered if he just now noticed her nakedness. She backed into the spring, sticking her toe in first before sinking in. She slinked down so that the majority of her breasts submerged.

"Come in and join me," she said, not a request because he was a figment of her dream after all.

Jellal stared at her, his eyes widened as if entranced. Her face grew hot. Must be the warm mist, she thought.

Her lips parted, a bit confused. "Why aren't you coming in? This is my dream."

"This is also my dream," he said.

Erza blinked. His dream? It all made sense then. When she'd thought of him she must have been transported inside his nightmare. Their minds had always touched, so it was believable. She'd heard his voice on Tenrou Island, giving her the strength to defeat Azuma. All they had to do was call to the other and they were connected somehow.

He came in, still in pants, and stalked to stand before her. Erza ran her eyes over his marred chest. Her right hand came up and curled over a scar above his pec. "Why won't you let me heal you?"

A curve came to his lips and he leaned in. She felt breath on the side of her ear. "You've always been so kind, cheerful, and warm. I feel all this in the water. Thank you. I'm not ready to free myself, though. Not until . . . "

Droplets of water hung at her eyelashes. She nodded. "I understand. I understand too well." She pressed against him, burying her face into the damp heat of his chest. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around her back. His right hand slid up to weave in her hair. She knew he loved her hair and she kept it so long mainly for his sake. His scarlet locks.

They remained that way for a while. Erza found herself longing for the dream to never end. This was better than anything her waking hours could offer. Of course she had friends, her family at Fairy Tail, but there was always a missing hole in her heart that could never be filled. Jellal. If only . . . She shifted a smidgeon away to speak but wasn't sure how to voice her emotions.

Jellal's other hand came up to hold her head and he gazed deeply into her eyes. His expression was caught between contentment and concern, a mixture of light and dark. "I will treasure this when I wake up but we shouldn't do this again."

She shook her head beneath his gentle fingers. She realized her mouth trembled. "Why not? Jellal, why the hell not! I've found you here where we are safe. Where we can . . . Don't give me those lies about a fiancé because I know it isn't true. Why . . . Jelllal, why?"

His smile was sad. "I knew right after I gave that excuse that I hadn't fooled you." He pulled back. "We shouldn't . . ."

"Why?" she yet again pleaded.

"This wouldn't be enough. Meeting here like this. It is only a dream. You and I both will always desire more."

"Yes," Erza replied. "But it is better than nothing." She reached out.

Jellal took her outstretched fingers. "Are you sure you can manage it? Being together in our sleep and staying away in the daytime?"

She would take anything. Erza nodded. "I am strong."

"I know," he murmured.

She melted into him again. Their bodies smashed against each other. He gave in and ran his index finger tenderly down the side of her face. He bent down and captured her mouth with his. He tasted sweeter than soufflé. Their kiss was soft yet passionate and sent a trail of electricity down her spine. When they came out of their cloudy state to breathe, they both touched foreheads, smiling real smiles.

"When Crime Sorciere has completed our mission, Zeref is no longer a threat, and the dark guilds have been appeased, I will find you outside for real," Jellal promised.

"I'll wait," Erza said. "Until then . . ."

"Until then," he agreed.

Dreams would have to be enough.

She was torn from his side by pounding on her door and the harsh yell of Natsu. "Erza, wake your ass up, we have a mission today! Lucy needs to pay her rent in five days!"

"Natsu, don't you have any manners? A lady needs time to wake up." She heard a protest from Natsu and she visualized Lucy yanking him away from the door. "We'll wait downstairs until you are descent," she said.

Erza buried her nose into the pillow, a faint lingering of Jellal's scent still lingering from the dream world. She shut her eyes to steal a few moments of peace. Bitter sweetness washed over her, caught between loss and gain. Only 15 hours until bedtime.


End file.
